Drowning in Him
by KrAzYLiKeAFoX
Summary: It feels like I can't catch my breath...
1. More Heaven Than A Heart Could Hold

A/N 2004: I'm revamping this story chapter by chapter, including changing the first few chapters into 3rds person. Starting with #1. But I don't wanna delete it and loose all my reviews, so just know that it's being edited and don't get too confused :) 

*********************************************** 

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*breath*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

(just in case you don't understand, that means I don't own Harry Potter or the song, or Kelly clarkson, or much of anything for that matter) 

A/N: This is my first Song fic. The song is Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson on her Thankful album. I'm not sure why, but this has always reminded me of Draco. This is a pretty short section cause I wanna see if people like what I am doing enough to keep reading...I'm not gonna waste my time on a fic no one likes, so if you read and like or don't like, please review. okay, well, Enjoy... 

'He drowns in his dreams 

An exquisite extreme I know 

He's as dumb as he seems 

And more heaven than a heart could hold' 

_God, stop looking at him...Stop...Seriously, stop, no more...turning my head...NOW_. Finally after fighting with herself for about ten minutes, Hermione Granger dragged her head away from him, and tried to concentration on Professor McGonagall. _When in the world did he get so handsome?_ She was contemplating Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy who, in her opinion, had made an incredible transformation from fourth year to fifth. He was taller than her now, and he actually had muscles, most likely from practicing Quidditch over summer. Of course, the transformation was purely physical as the one thing that had not changed was his attitude. He was still as obnoxious and rude as ever. 

_Oh, God, I'm looking again! Stop, stop, stop!_

__"Hermione?" 

The voice pulled her away from her thoughts, and she turned to her best friends at Hogwarts, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who were looking at her worriedly. 

"Are you okay? You not taking any notes," asked Ron. 

Normally, one might think this wouldn't be cause to worry. Most students would rather daydream than take notes or pay attention in class, but not Hermione. She enjoyed learning. Staring of into space during a class-especially Transfiguration, her favorite class, was just not like her at all. Of course the reason she was staring off into space was because she just couldn't stop looking at Draco Malfoy, their archenemy, so naturally she replied, "I'm fine." 

This seem to more or less please the two boys, as they just looked at each other and shrugged before turning back to listen to McGonagall. 

But the truth was she was not fine. She could not understand why she kept looking at Malfoy. It was not like she want to _date_ him or anything. She would never do anything that drastic, and he, she assumed, would most likely not be keen on the idea either. Though perhaps she judge him too quickly. She looked much better than in years past. She got her teeth fixed last year, and found an easier way to straighten her naturally bushy hair than the way she did for the Yule Ball. And the fact she had a boyfriend over the summer provideed emphasis for the fact she was desirable. Well, actually she technically still had a boyfriend. At the end of the summer stay in Bulgaria, Hermione announced to Viktor that she felt it was better if they saw other people. Viktor was not a fan of the idea, and decided he would continue to be her boyfriend not matter how many time Hermione explain she was not. But she did try to explain it to him, so she really did not have feel guilty about looking at Malfoy- at least for that reason. Heckm if she did want to date Malfoy she could. Of course that's only if she wanted to- which she didn't. But if she did, and they got past the fact he was son of a Death Eater, and would probably continue in the family business of being evil and killing Muggles and Muggle-born witches like herself, then she would have no reason to feel guilty. Nope, none at all. Not one signle re- 

"Hermione," I heard Harry calling. 

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she responded, "Yes." 

"Class is over. It's time for lunch," Ron said, looking at Hermione as though she was crazy. 

Looking around she noticed they were the only three people left in the class. "Right," she replied, getting up from her chair, a bit embarrassed, and watching out of the classroom. Harry and Ron caught up with her. 

"What's up with you Hermione?" asked Ron. 

"I supposed I'm not feeling like myself. I'll be fine after lunch." 


	2. If I Try To Save Him

Disclaimer: Honestly now, if I was JK Rowling, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfiction, I would be writing the 6th installment of my series and/or spending the major moolah I have gotten from the first five books. And since as you can see I'm not...I do not own this. I also do not own Kelly Clarkson or anything related to her. This goes for all chapters. 

A/N: Hey there people, well, I wasn't gonna keep updating this, cause I personally thought it wasn't something people would read, but I got one reviewed, so I thought that I would update for them, and hopefully in the process get another reviewer or two. So here it goes. 

_'And if I try to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_It just ain't right'_

That was evil. That was so evil. Why in the world would ProfessorBinns chose Malfoy as my partner for a long term project. He _never_ pairs up except with in houses. Then again he also has _never_ asigned a long term project. Why, did it have to happen that the first tiem he does I get stuck with Draco Malfoy? I mean sure the guy is good to look at, but to actually have to coverse and work with him isn't so pleasant. 

I'm on my way to the library now, to begin work on it. I finally left after an hour of making myself gorgeous (hey, is it a crime that I want him to drool over me?), and good lucks and 'I'll break his face if he starts anything with you's from Harry and Ron. _Here I go_, I think to myself as I push the heavy library doors open, and enter into the comforts of dimly light, musty smelling library. I head towards the back of the library, towards the section on History of Magic. Malfoy was the only person in the section (most people haven't begun their projects yet, but I like to get ahead), looking quite agitated, is sitting exactly where we had agreed upon. 

"Your late, Granger," he sneered at me. 

"I would hardly call being 5 minutes late a crime against humanity. Besides, I figured 

you wouldn't show up at all. Leave all the work to me.""Ha. Like I would trust some Mudblood to my assignment." Yea, he was definitely still the same annoying and rude Malfoy I had known the past 6 years. 

"Maybe you should, since I'm getting better marks then you in all our classes." 

"The only reason your doing better then me is because all the teachers realize that you will never amount to anything since you come from muggleborns, and so they feel they should give you a break, and let you succeed while you can." 

"Well, if we're living in our own little twisted realities, then I guess I could press that the only reason you receive such good marks, is because all the teachers are afraid of your Death Eater father!" 

I said this with much anger I must say. I don't think I had ever been so angry in my entire life, not even at Ron. Had I yelled like that at anyone else, they probably would have cowered in fear or ran out of the room crying, they definitely would have avoided me for the next few weeks at least. But know what Malfoy did? He _laughed_! He tossed his head back and started laughing. 

"_What_ are you laughing at?" I asked indignantly. 

He stopped laughing and looked at me for a moment before speaking. The look chilled me to the bone. "If that's what you believe, then it shall be interesting to see my marks this year, seeing as my imprisoned father will probably not be the cause of anyone's nightmares." 

This shut me up for a moment. His father was in prison? Why hadn't anyone told me? Ron must have known, after all his father works in the Ministry. "Your...Your father is in prison?" I asked quietly. I didn't much care for Malfoy as a person, but it had to hurt anyone with even the tiniest bit of humanity in them to have their father sent to prison. 

"That's what I said," he replied scathingly. 

"Oh...um...well...um..." What do you say when some tells you that? Especially someone you practically despise, and who's father your actually glad to see be put in prison? 

Luckily, I didn't have to think of anything to say, because Malfoy put a stop to my inane mumblings. "Granger, your not sorry, and you couldn't care less, and frankly even if you did care it wouldn't matter, because I don't give a damn about what the hell a dirty Mudblood like you thinks." 

I must admit, no matter how often he says those horrible things or how much I tell myself I don't care, the words still cut me. I think that I have proven myself as an amazing witch. I'm the best in my class (and probably the school, yet he and the other Slytherins still look at me like trash because I happen to come from Muggle parents. I don't know what caused me to be so bold and forthright with my thoughts, but I suddenly found myself saying, "You know what Malfoy? I can't help who my parents are. But that doesn't make me any less witch. I can do every spell you can do times twenty, and can do them twice as well. I'm not sure why Slytherins put so much emphasis on blood, and I'll never be able to understand how you can hate an entire group of peoepl when you have never even taken the chance to get to know one, but I do know, that you are the minority. And one day your gonna be forced to make a decision, and that decision will be to either change your ways, or be put in Azkaban. I for one think it would be pretty stupid of you to pick Azkaban, but somehow, I have a feeling that you will!" At this point, tears were filling my eyes. I couldn't stay in that room with him anymore. I picked up my bag, and calmly left, no use in letting him see how upset I was. 

I stopped in the girls bathroom on the way back to Gryffindor, so that I could finish crying and clean myself up before I saw Ron and Harry. As I was drying my face, I came to a realization. I wasn't anger that I felt towards Malfoy; it was sorrow and pity. He has so much hate in his heart for so many people, and so little love for or from others. I can't imagine Lucious or Narssissa (A/N I know they're spelled wrong, sorry I didn't feel like getting out my book) telling him that they loved him, and I can't imagine him feeling love for many other people. Thinking about that made me want to help him. To save him from becoming his father. I honestly believe there is a good person underneath that tough skin. If only he could be let out. 

From that moment I began thinking of a plan to get the real Malfoy out of that hard exterior. There was only one thing that set me back- Ron and Harry. What would they think? I would ruin the best friendships I had ever had. They wouldn't understand. They can't see the good in people unless it's right up close. And Malfoy might not want to change. I could lose everything, for nothing. But I had to try. My conscience wouldn't let me give up. 

A/N: Yay that was the chapter. I like it. How bout you all?? Review please =) And thanks to all have already reviewed, I'll mention you by name in a later chapter. Thanks again =) 


	3. Teaching A Lesson

A/N: Yay! My story got NINE reviews!!! Thanks to~Lana, Pinocchio, t baby, Doppleganger, HPFanNikkie (That was really sweet of you to IM me, it made my day =) ) Alexis McLean, and Evie DuGrey. You guys are awesome. And to future reviewers, if you leave your e-mail address or you have it on your FF.net profyle, I will send you the link to my new chapters. 

_'Oh and I don't know, _

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster._

_And if I could hold on,_

_Through the tears and the laughter,_

_Would it be beautiful,_

_Or just a beautiful disaster.' _

__

__That morning I got up a little but earlier, and allowed Ginny to do my make-up. I have to say, I really don't like make-up that much. The result is nice, but it takes to much time to do. But today was the first day I would be putting my plan into action, and this portion of it required me to look amazing. Ginny didn't question why I wanted to have my make-up done. She had been trying to get a chance to do it for the past year almost, and I guess she was either to scared that I might say forget it, or she just didn't care why, as long as she got a chance to do it. 

I must say, at the end of the 45 minutes it took her, I did look amazing. It's hard to stand out at Hogwarts, since everyone has to wear the same black robes. Basically the only things you can work with are your face and hair. The hair, like I said before I already got down. My formerly bushy mop, was now sleek. It was straight, but still had volume, and I had gotten it layered over the summer. It turned a lot of heads when I got back to school. But that's not what I am here to talk about. As I was saying, the make-up Ginny did was phenomenal. She started by curling my eyelashes, and plucking stray hairs from my eyebrows. I was still tan from the summer and I have a good complexion, so she didn't use much concealer, but she used this glittery purple eyeline and wisped it out past the lid. She filled the rest of my lid with a shimmer ice blue (almost white) eye shadow pencil, then used black water proof mascara to elongate my lashes. She used a bronzer to make my look even more sunkissed, and then finally, a brownish red lipstick that she said wouldn't "over do" my look." For all that she did, I was surprised I looked so au natral. The only thing a bit out of the ordinary was my eyes, which Ginny said should always "be my focal point, and what I play around with." 

By the time she finished there were only a few minutes of breakfast left, so I figured I'd go talk to Professor Binns about the project, and then I would just head straight to Care of Magical Creatures and wait for Harry and Ron at Hagrid's. As I was about to step through the doors to the outside, I heard by name. 

"Granger. Fancy seeing you here." I'd know that voice anywhere. It was Malfoy. Well, here begins my plan. I turned around to face him, putting on my best 'oh great it's you face' and I'm gonna admit it wasn't that hard. 

"Malfoy. Good thing I didn't have anything to eat today or I'd be throwing it up right now." 

He raised an eyebrow and said, "What did you do to your face?" I'm sure he wanted it to seem like an insult, but he wasn't hiding his look of approval very well. But I kept playing his game anyway. 

I spoke slowly like I was talking to a child, "It's called make-up. You've seen it before, Pansy wears it. Though I suppose you haven't seen it in moderation." 

Obviously he wasn't to happy about my tone because he quickly got down to business, "Are we still meeting to work on the project? Or is the Mudblood still crying about yesterday?" 

I had to smile at that, because he had no idea what he was about to be in for. "Yes. We're still meeting. I even got Professor Binns to approve our topic this morning." 

"And what would our topic be?" 

A smile slowly kept over my face as I said, "Muggle born witches and wizards throughout history." 

As a look of horror fell upon his face, the Great Hall let out and Harry and Ron came over to me, seeing me and Malfoy together. 

"What's going on Hermione?" asked Ron. 

I continued to smile and look at Malfoy's practically frozen face as I said, "Nothing at all. Same time, same place, Malfoy. And this time, leave the attitude." I winked at him, and the turned and walked away with Ron and Harry. 

"What just happened there?" asked Harry. 

I looked at both of them with my innocent face, and shrugged, replying, "I don't know what you mean." The walked a bit ahead of them, smile still on my face. 

A/N sorry, this was kinda short, but I promise I'll make the next one longer. Please review!! =) Thanks 


	4. Fighting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kelly Clarkson...yet... 

A/N: I really don't have much to say, except thanks for reading, sorry the last chapter was sooo short (to make up for it, I won't post until this is 10 pages long!), and I hope u enjoy this next chapter =) 

_"His magical myth  
As strong as with I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight"_  
  
My morning went quite well, and I don't think the smile that had placed itself upon my face at the end of breakfast left my face throughout any of my classes. To the unknowing eye, even potions was making me extremely happy. Then came lunch. 

Harry, Ron, and I were situated in our usual seats at the Gryffindor table. I was just about to grab a helping of vegetables when a snowy white owl grandly swooped down over our table, and dropped a plain white envelope on my plate, then left as quickly as he came. As soon as it had been dropped, Harry and Ron began eyeing my mail with great interest. In fact, most of the Great Hall, though still continuing their conversations, had turned in my direction, presumably wondering why I would be getting a letter at lunch instead of breakfast, when the mail normally arrived. 

"Aren't you going to open it? See who it's from?" asked Ron, questioning the fact I was just looking at the envelope on my plate with much more interest than it merited. 

It was true, the envelope was nothing special. It was an off-white color, and of normal texture, style, size, and shape. 'Hermione' was all that was written on it, in plain black ink. Nothing at all about the envelope was foreboding. Anyone seeing me eye it as I did, would assume me mad. But they wouldn't know that it was what was inside the envelope that I didn't want to see. Because I knew the owl that dropped it off. And I knew that if I opened in the Great Hall, I would have to answer questions from my friends I didn't want to answer, because they would surely cause a scene. I even knew why it was arriving during lunch instead of breakfast. 

Stupid Bulgarian time difference. 

So, knowing all the repercussions of opening the letter in front of everyone, I knew exactly how to reply to Ron. "No." 

"Why not?" He asked, the crease in his forehead deepening as he scrunched up his face in confusion. 

"Because I already know who it's from." 

"Are you sure? 

"Quite." 

"Well..." obviously Ron was searching for some reason to get me to open the letter in his presence, "what if...what if it's an emergency?" He finally asked, triumphantly, as though there was no way for me to get out of opening it now. 

Not all that sorry to burst his way-to-sure-of-himself bubble, I replied simply, "It's not." 

Before Ron could retort, Harry jump in, asking, "Well, who it from?" 

"And why are they sending you a letter at lunch?" added Ron. 

I sighed heavily. Since when did everything having to do with me become their business? I mean there are loads of things both of them don't tell me, so why should I be expected to tell them everything? "Look, if I say it's no big deal, then it really doesn't matter who it's from or why it's arriving at lunch. I promise, if you need to know something in this letter, I will tell you, but I already know you won't." I started to get up as I said, "Well, I'd better go, I have loads of homework to do. 'Bye." As I left, I could see my two friends exchanging confused looks, and distinctly heard Ron say, "She's not telling us something." 

[A/N: Until further notice, the story will be in third person, because it's gonna be easier that way. Sorry for any confusion, but I'm hoping to avoid confusion by doing this.] 

As soon as she left the Great Hall, Hermione went directly to the library. She wove her way through the dozens of musty smelling stacks until reaching a nearly always empty section near the back. Sitting down at one of the small wooden tables, she proceeded to finally open the letter. It was dated yesterday. 

Dearest Hermione, 

How have you been? I have been missing you much. Bulgaria was much more fun when you were here. We have much fun. I don't know if you have read, but I was given a raise, I will now be making fifty-thousand galleons a game. I had much excitement when I hear. I think I will be buying new house. One much bigger then mine now. And I was hoping that you will come visit Bulgaria again during your holiday break, and perhaps help me decorate my new house. I hope everything is well at Hogwarts. I will see you soon, I hope. 

Love from, 

Viktor 

Hermione sighed as she finished. She couldn't help it, but the first thought that came into her head was not, 'how sweet' or about how much she missed him, it was, _Wow, he sure knows how to butcher the English language_. 

"Amazing," said a condescending voice from behind a shelf of books. "The Mudblood got a letter? Someone out there actually like you? I thought it was only Weasel and Pot-head who wanted anything to do with you." 

Hermione turned around to see the person she had expected, Malfoy. "Aww, isn't that cute. Someone taught a ferret to talk. Can you do any other tricks?" she as though he was a dog. 

"Well, well, isn't the Mudblood funny." 

"Actually, I'm not known for my humor," Hermione explained calmly as though she were teaching a class. "But do you want to know what I do find hilarious? The fact that every time you insult me, it's always the same. Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood. The word has lost all meaning thanks to you. See, know, _I_ on the other hand, like to change my insults from time to time. Sometimes it has to do with ferrets, sometimes with how dumb you are, other times about your family. I think it keeps the retorts fresh and the people interested." 

Malfoy sneered, "I'm glad you think your so clever, but I just came here to let you know that I'm going to appeal to Binns to get my topic changed for the report." 

"Okay. Well, firstly, I think you mean _our_ project, although I'm not all that keen to admit that I am working with you either, and secondly, there's no chance that Binns will change the topic. Maybe you could work your "charms" aka threats of death and destruction to be carried out by your Father and the rest of his Death Eater chums, on other Hogwarts teachers, but Professor Binns is a ghost. He's not going to be scared of your Father." 

"You seem to forget that I've already told you where my Father is, and that no one at this moment is very scared of him." Hermione was about to speak, fumbling over words, but Malfoy cut her off, "But it doesn't matter because I have other connections and ways that don't involve my Father." 

Hermione sympathy immediately was withdrawn. He was still the same cold, heartless, and arrogant Malfoy he had always been. He Father's arrest certainly didn't seem to change him. So instead of offering him an apology, she offered him a challenge, "If you have so many "connections and ways" then why don't you use them to get us un-partnered? Certainly neither of us would be left crying if that happened." 

"Obviously that would be the optimum solution, but I thought I'd start small. By getting out of that ridiculously degrading topic you chose," he spat at her. 

Hermione couldn't help it, a smile played across her lips. "What the hell are you smiling about?" 

Still smiling, Hermione stood up and placed her letter from Viktor between the pages of one of the books she had had out, then looked back up at Malfoy and said, "I'm smiling because I'm in a win-win situation. If you get Professor Binns to un-partner us, I win, if you don't I still win, because we will be doing my topic." 

"And what if we're still partners, but he lets me change our topic? Then you'd lose, but I'd have won." 

"Yes, but that won't happen, because when I gave Binns our topic he asked me twice if I was sure this was the topic we wanted, because he wouldn't tolerate it being changed, as that would mean we hadn't started working on it yet." Hermione smiled even wider as she saw Malfoy's jaw drop, and with much satisfaction, turned and walked out of the library, leaving Malfoy, standing in shock. 

******************************************** 

"I don't get it. I just don't get it," sighed the tall red head. 

"You never get it Ron. Neither of you do. And do you want to know why?" asked Hermione. 

"Not really, but I'm sure your going to tell us," said Ron, exasperated. 

Hermione, obviously ignoring his last comment went on. "You never get any of your homework, because you never listen in class, and you never to the assigned reading when your supposed to. You do it all at once before a test, and then you get all the facts confused. If you would only listen in class, and perhaps, oh I don't know, _take notes_ once in awhile, you would actually understand your homework, and get decent grades." 

"Yeah, but then we'd be you, and who'd want that?" Ron knew as soon as the words came out they were the absolute worst thing he could possibly say. He sat staring at Hermione wide eyed a Harry looked at him in horror. The comment he had just made wasn't even a comment they would Ron and Hermione would argue about. Just one that would cause silence between them for days, maybe even weeks. 

Hermione only looked at him for a moment, her face completely unreadable. 

Ron, to Harry's bewilderment, tried to make things better, "Hermione...I...I was joking...I didn't mean it how it sounded." He was apparently trying to get Hermione to start a verbal fight with him, which was a much better sign than her not talking to him at all. She didn't bite the bait however. And simply turned around and wordlessly escaped up the stairs into the 5th year girls dormitory. 

Ron sighed and put his head into his hands the moment they heard, what was most logically, the door to her dorm room slam shut quite loudly. "Why do I say such stupid stuff? Things we're going so well!" Ron asked to no one in particular, his head still in his hands. 

Ron's last statement was very much the truth. Ron and Hermione had last almost a week and a half with out any bickering whatsoever. A record for the two friends. However, after his last comment, Harry was quite sure that a new record was about to be made--longest time that the two refused to talk to each other. 

Ron suddenly looked up, his defensive side obviously kicking in. "What I said to her wasn't even that bad, was it? I mean I've said loads worse to her, and she's never gotten this mad. It must be something else going on, and this just set her off. She's so touchy--always taking things the wrong way." 

Harry stared at his red-haired friend in bewilderment for a few moments before speaking, "Ron, you said to her 'who would want to be you?' There really isn't more than one way to take it. And sure you've said some pretty mean things to her, but even I know that that was the worst. It one thing to call her a know-it-all, but another to say that no one would want to be her." 

"Your taking her side?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Harry, we're both males. We're supposed to _sick together_ when it comes to the opposite sex. Guys stick together!" 

Although Harry knew very well that this was a completely false and idiotic statement that had just come out of his best friends mouth, he had for a period of time during fourth year not been on speaking terms with Ron, and therefore knew from experience it wasn't something he'd like to go through again, and so he decided it best to go along. "I wasn't siding with Hermione." 

"Good," yawned Ron. "Well, now that that's settled, why don't we go to bed?" 

"We haven't finished our essays yet." 

"We can do them at breakfast," said Ron, as he was already walking up the stairs to their dorm room. 

Harry looked down at his barely half finished essay and shrugged as he let out a sigh. Then just as both of his friends had, left his books laying in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. 

********************************* 

"Ron," asked Harry the next morning, "What are you doing?" 

Both boys were up early, and sitting in the middle of the empty Gryffindor common room trying to finish their essays. Well, Harry was trying finish his essay, Ron however, was preoccupied with looking through Hermione's books and folders. 

"Looking for Hermione's essay," said Ron, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

Harry cringed, this would not be good if Hermione came down while they were copying her essay, especially after last night's row, or lack there of, with Ron. "Are you sure you should do that? I mean, she's already really mad at you. Maybe we should just do it ourselves." 

"What's the point, if she's still not talking to me, it won't matter because she'll already be mad, and if she is talking to me, me copying her homework won't get her that riled up." 

Harry cocked an eyebrow and look at Ron, who was still searching through papers, "This Hermoine were talking about right? And you're saying she _won't_ get riled up about _homework_?" 

Ron either had not heard Harry, or had chosen to ignore his last comment, because he searched for a few more moments, before triumphantly pulling a piece of parchment out of Hermione's Charms book. He waved it in front of Harry coaxingly which was all Harry needed to push his qualms aside. He got to his feet immediately and ran over to Ron. 

"Is that the essay?" 

Ron, who had noticed he had also pulled out an envelope with the piece of parchment, got a sly grin on his face as he said, "No, but I think it's better. It's the letter she got yesterday that she wouldn't open or talk about. Shall we read it?" 

Despite ever part of him screaming that this was very, very wrong, and a much worse offense than copying Harry's homework, his curiosity got the best of him, and he ended up speaking before thinking, "Yes." 

Ron began to read the letter out loud, "Dearest Hermione-oh, bloody hell--it's from _Krum_!" he spat. 

Now Harry's conscience was getting the best of him. He absolutely knew that reading this letter was a very bad idea, but when he verbalized this to Ron, he merely received a 'SHH!' as Ron continued to read, spitting out each sentence with more venom then the last. When he had finally read the last sentence, he voice was dripping with disgust. "Well that's just the-" But Harry never got a chance to hear just what Ron thought of the letter, because just as he finished it, someone came from behind them and plucked the parchment from his hands. Harry, and he assumed Ron was also feeling the same, had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly who had grabbed the letter. 

There feeling was proved correct when the slowly turned around and saw Hermione standing before them, glaring. 

"Reading my personal mail now are you? That means you had to go to great lengths to find it, seeing as I put it in one of my school books in my book bag. You do know that reading someone else's mail, and going through their things it not only despicable, but _illegal_." 

"We weren't looking for this stupid letter. We were looking for your essay," spat Ron. Harry didn't see how this comment made the situation better, and apparently neither had Hermione. "So now we can add cheating to the list of crimes this morning. Very impressive boys, three illegal activities, and it's not even breakfast yet," said Hermione, her voice oozing sarcasm. 

Ron, as usual, turned on his defense once again, as he said, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind _Vicky_ copying your homework. And I'm sure it'd be okay with you for him to read your mail too. I'm mean your helping him decorate his house and all. I'm guessing that's gonna be your new address soon, as well. Have you set the date of the wedding yet?" Ron's voice contained a fair amount of sarcasm as well, as well as a trace of jealousy, which Hermione did not recognize, Harry chose to ignore, and Ron wouldn't allow himself to admit to himself. 

"Ron, I would like to let you know," Hermione began, her voice rising with each word, "that you are the most insufferable, intolerable, and unbearable PRAT I have ever had the misfortune of speaking to!" And with that, Hermione turned around and began walking towards the exit. 

" 'Insufferable, intolerable, unbearable'? She's a walking thesaurus that one is," commented George Weasley who had, along with a few other Gyffindors apparently came down to see what all the yelling was about so early in the morning. 

Ron merely shrugged, turned to Harry, and said, "Well, it appears she talking to me again." No sooner had the words left his mouth, Hermione poked her head back in through the portrait hole. 

"And just because in order to set you straight I had to yell at you," her voice still above normal tone, and still filled with anger, "that _doesn't_ mean I'm talking to you. Because I'm not!" And with that, her head once again disappeared from the common room, the portrait hole door slamming behind her. 

Now, most of Gryffindor had showed up and witnessed the last part of the argument. Realizing that it was now over, they all began to slowly filed out. 

As Fred and George walked by their baby brother, they each placed a hand on his shoulder, and Fred whispered into his ear, "There's nothing in the world worse than a woman's scorn." And then they too left, leaving Harry and Ron alone in the common room. 

"Well, let's go to breakfast, shall we?" asked Ron abruptly. "I'm starved." 

Harry stared at Ron in bewilderment. Hadn't he realized the extent of the argument Hermione and he had just had? How could he have nothing better to say then, 'I'm starved'? 

Ron seemingly read Harry's mind, because after seeing the expression on his friend's face shrugged, and replied, "Nothing makes me hungrier than an argument was Hermione. It takes a lot out of a person. Besides, I'm not too worried. She'll be talking to me by lunch." He said all this as he was already heading out the door, and although Harry was quite positive Hermione would not be talking to Ron by lunch, he said nothing, and merely followed. 

******************************* 

Harry's inkling was correct, and Hermione was not talking to Ron by lunch, and as the news of the argument traveled fast, most of the fifth year girls were not paying any attention to Ron in support of Hermione. Hermione wouldn't even sit near them at lunch. Harry and Ron took their normal seats at one end of the Gryffindor table, and Hermione sat with Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny all the way on the other side of the table. 

Dinner was the same, and it was 10 minutes after it had finished, and when she was already half way up to the common room, that Hermione remembered that she was supposed to meet Malfoy in the library to work on their project. It took everything in her not to keep walking up the stairs, but her conscience got the best of her, knowing that no matter how angry she was, school work should never be put off. She didn't even think about dressing herself up, and just headed down to the library how she already looked. She had taken her school robes off before dinner as most students did, but was wearing nothing exciting none the less. She had on a black pleated skirt that came about two inches above her knees, a short sleeved, red, button up blouse with the first two buttons undone (not tucked into her skirt), and a pair of Mary Janes on her feet. Her hair, which that morning fell in springing curls, had been loosely tied back in a ponytail, few strands continually fell around her face, and the curls we're no longer as 'springy.' Anyone who saw her would think was rather disheveled, a looked that was not Hermione at all. But the truth was that she _was _rather disheveled because she was too preoccupied with thinking about the fight between her and Ron.He was such a dolt sometimes. 

When she finally reached the library, and was maneuvering her way through the shelves of books, she was about 20 minutes late. Silently Hermione hoped that Malfoy would have gotten tired of waiting and had left. It wouldn't exactly be out of character for him. He'd probably give some excuse the next day such as, "I wasn't about to waste my time waiting for a Mudblood to decide to show up."And upon thinking this, Hermione smiled, because she was absolutely positive that he wouldn't still be in the library, and that she would be able to return to Gryffindor dormitories, and get some sleep. The smile soon fell however when she had finally past the Rare Potions sections and had a clear view of the History of Magic shelves. Sitting at small wooden table was the platinum haired boy she had planned on meeting. He looked thoroughly annoyed. When he noticed her, he, of course, had something to say about the tardiness. 

"I swear Granger, if your late one more time, it better be because your dead." 

"Yes, but see, if I was dead, I wouldn't be late, I would never come," she replied, as she took a seat across from him. 

"Well that really wouldn't bother me that much," he said with a sneer. 

Hermione smiled sweetly as she sarcastically said, "Malfoy, you are just a big ball of charm, aren't you?" Malfoy didn't say anything, merely gave her a sarcastic half smile as she continued, "By the way, I never found out- how did your meeting with Professor Binns go?" She batted her eyelashes innocently though she knew perfectly well, if they had been given new partners he would have been in the library with her tonight. He voiced her precise thoughts quite openly as soon as she asked the question. 

"You know bloody well enough that I wouldn't be here in this library with some Mudblood, if I had gotten a new partner." 

Since Hermione already had guessed his answer, he had barely finished speaking when she continued, "Well then, I guess we should get on with our project. Though if you want to start tomorrow, I wouldn't exactly be crying over it." 

"Oh, no, because you only cry over the fights you have with your redhead boyfriend." 

"I didn't cry over our fight," she said, before realizing the second half of his comment. She therefore added, "He is not my boyfriend. Just because you can't be friends with a girl without sleeping with her, doesn't mean other members of your sex can't." 

Apparently ignoring the last part of her comment, Malfoy continued to push, "No, that's right he's not your boyfriend. That would make things too complicated to add a third person. How you even got one to be interested I don't know. But tell me, did you ever chose Potter or Krum?" 

Fire flashed in Hermione's eyes, "Harry and I _never_ dated. And Viktor is none of you business." 

"Trade you in for someone better? I can't say I'd blame him. Your not _as_ awful to look at anymore. It was a good decision for him to get what he wanted out of you, then get a real woman." Hermione stared at him, was there a compliment hidden in the insult- 'your not as awful to look at'- but then he continued, and she remembered her anger. "Though, I heard that he was what your argument with the Weasel was about. So I guess you didn't break up. Though maybe it was just Weasel finding out what you had done with Krum?" 

To be perfectly honest, Hermione was finding the conversation she was having with Malfoy close to humorous. Firstly, because it reminded her of the many she had had with Ron, and secondly, because he was reaching so hard for anything that could make her angry. He was actually _trying_, and that itself made the situation seem funny. So, hoping that she wouldn't start laughing, Hermione glared at Malfoy, "Why do you care so much about my personal life?" 

"I care, because it makes you angry. And that is after all why I'm here on earth. To make life hell for all Mudbloods and Mudblood lovers." 

"Really? I thought you were here as a warning about the terrible results of inbreeding." Though she said this with a straight face, she was inwardly smiling. Fighting with Malfoy seemed to make her mind sharper. The insults came quicker than when fighting with Ron. 

It seemed as though Malfoy didn't have a response to her last comment, as when he spoke, it was almost 90% free of insult. "Why don't we split the paper up. Each can do half, and then well put them together. That way I'll only have to see your face a maximum of one more time." 

"Ha, yea right. I don't trust you to do have of our grade, and besides, the papers wouldn't blend at all since mine will so muggle borns in an unbiased light, while your, will show them as horrible half breeds." 

"I just call them like I see them." 

"Yea, well you see through distorted lenses. We're working on this together," there was finality in this statement, and Malfoy for once, didn't question it. It seemed that he was beaten--though he'd never admit it. 

Hermoine walked over to the section of shelves labeled Muggles/Muggle Born Witches 

Throughout History, and Malfoy followed, though grudgingly. She pulled eight books off the shelf, and handed four to Malfoy. "Here, you can start with these four, and I'll take these four. Take notes, and we'll meet here--same time--tomorrow to go over what we each read, and then get some more resources." 

"Who do you think you are giving orders, Granger?" asked Malfoy with a disgusted look on his face. 

"The only one who is taking this project seriously." And with that, she flipped a few loose strands of hair as she turned around, grabbed her books and left the library without a second look back at Malfoy. 

********************************* 

A/N: YAY!! Finally I'm done with this chapter! According to my word count, it was--drum roll please-- 4,578 WORDS! It was also 7 ½ pages long. I think that's probably the longest chapter I've written of any story (the previous record held by 6 pages of GG, though it was in script format, so definitely not as many words.). Well, I hope, hope, hope you enjoyed it since I made you all wait so long for it, and I don't want ya'll disappointed. So let me know by clicking that little purple box that says 'submit review'. Thanks so much =) 


	5. Making Out

A/N: Yay-ness! Time for another chapter. Sorry about the wait, school has started and I'm going crazy with trying to make everything all orderly. Also, I've been trying to fugure out how I wanna work this chapter. It wasn't really flowing at first. I'm sorry that it kinda sucks and not much is happening...and don't hate me for saying this, but I'm not really feeling this story anymore...Im not sure how much I'll be updating it due to that fact, and that I'm really busy with school, and am only gonna get busier...Sorry...I'll still try to update, it just probably won't be often.... 

When Hermione returned to the common room it was nearly ten o'clock, and she found herself in a very good mood. For some reason fighting with Malfoy always left her invigorated and lively. She did not even notice that she had walked past Harry and Ron until Harry spoke. 

"Where were you so late at night Hermione?" 

She turned around, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be angry and that she was not talking to Ron or Harry. "I was with Malfoy." 

At this Ron blurted out several words he would not have dared to say in front of Mrs. Weasley. "Look Hermione," he said in a rather serious tone, "I know your mad at me, but that's no excuse for you to go around cavorting with Malfoy!" 

When Ron said this Hermione could not help but burst out laughing. "Cavorting? Cavorting, Ron?" she said between bouts of laughter. "Do you even know what that word means?" Ron did not aswer but his ears turns a deep shade of crimson. "Well, don't worry," she said as she got her laughter under control. "Malfoy and I were not _cavorting_." 

"Well what were you doing then?" asked Ron as though he still did not believe her. 

And with a perfectly straight face Hermione replied, "Making out in the library." 

Harry and Ron did not even have a response for this. They both just stared at her wide eyed and mouths open, not moving at all. 

She broke out into a smile as she said, "I'm kidding!" Deep sighs were emitted from both boys. "Jeesh, you two have no sense of humor." 

"No, it's just that yours is really sick and twisted," said Harry 

******************************************** 

The next morning, Hermione's previously invigorated feeling had left her, and she left for the Great Hall feeling groggy and lethargic. Recently she had begun to realize she was almost always tired and bored. School just did not have the same effect on her that it used to. She still cared about her grades and doing well, but now it was only out of habit and for fear of what people would say if "the super-smart Hermione" suddenly began failing all her classes. Actually it almost made her laugh out loud when she thought of it. Ron would probably have a heart attack. But if Hermione would be honest with herself, she would have admitted that she no longer felt the sense of accoplishment she used to when she got a 111% on a Charms test, or was the only person to get a 10 out of 10 in Potions. She had a hard time telling Harry and Ron they could not copy her homework because it was wrong, when she could not have cared less if they wanted her homework word for word. She only said no because that was what the regular Hermione would do. 

"Where've you been?" asked Ron, when she sat down at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table across from the two boys. 

"Sleeping. I was up late last night finishing my Potions essay," she lied. The Potions essay that was due in three weeks she had not even started yet. In reality, she had spent the morning finishing her Charms essay that was due first class, but that just was not like her, so she could not tell them that. 

"Hermione! That Potions essay isn't due for three weeks! Why on earth would you finish it now?" cried Ron. 

"Ron, there is no sense in putting something off that you have time to finish early. Besides, you never no what could happen in the next few weeks. We could get piles of more homework due the same day, or we could be kidnapped by You-Know-Who. Then you'd be happy you already finished your essay." 

"Hermione, I think that if You-Know-Who kidnapped us we'd be able to turn in our essays late." 

"Really? Our _Potions_ essays? Some how I doubt Snape would be sympathetic." 

"She has a point," Harry interjected. Ron scowled. He hated being wrong. "But we better get going. Charms starts in 10 minutes." 

The three got up from the table and began walking towards Charms, a class they had with the Hufflepuffs. They took they're usual seats, Harry in the middle, Ron on his right, and Hermione on his left. But istead of Lavender sitting on the other side of Hermione as per usual, Justin Finch-Fletchley smiled at Hermione and sat beside her. 

"Hi, Hermione." 

"Hello, Justin," Hermione replied with a smile. "How are you?" 

"Why are you sitting here and not with your Hufflepuff friends?" asked Ron sharply. "Come to copy homework off Hermione? Well you can just forget it. She won't let you, so you might as well go back to your usual seat." 

Hermione was about to say something nasty back to Ron, but Justin replied first. 

"I don't need to copy off Hermione, I've already done my homework." 

"Well, at least someone other then me cares about grades," Hermione interjected with a meaningful glance towards Ron. Again, Justin continued before Ron could respond. 

"So, Hermione," Justin sayed, drawing Hermione's attention back towards himself, "did you hear there's going to be a Hogsmeade trip ths weekend?" 

"Yes, I did." 

"Are you planning on going?" 

"Of course." 

"Good. Then maybe I'll see you there? We can have butterbeer together or something." And with a smile Justin got up and moved back to the side of the room where the rest of the Hufflepuffs were. 

A/N: I wanna thank my reviewers who I haven't already... 

**Cassie**: I'm glad you like the story =) Hope you liked your update... 

**sugar high**: Yea, I think I had an easier time with characterization since I changed to 3rd person POV. It was hard when it was just Hermione's POV. Hope your having fun at Yale, and please do update your fic ASAP! 

**Grinning Purple Cheshire Cat**: Hehe, the fights b/w Draco and Hermione were one of my fav parts to write. I was trying to liken it to the fights b/w Ron and Hermione to show that there could possible be a friendship building, and just a lil (okay maybe a lot lol) of sexual tension building 

**Icewing**: Hehe, thanks, the idea for the project kinda popped into my head on a whim. I'll tell you the truth...I didn't even know what Hermione's 'plan' was until a few sentances before I actually had her tell Draco. 

**Evie DuGrey**: Hmm, well idk if there was any HR/D romance per se, but it will come. I want to make sure to build up to it, because so many stories are just all of a sudden Draco's all over Hermione, and that's not really anywhere near to true with the books, and even if Draco and Hermione wouldn't get together in books, it should still be as real as possible.__

__

__I also wanna tell ya'll that I have another Harry Potter fanfic posted on FF.net now. It's called "How Can We Go Back?" and it's a post-Hogwarts (five years in the future) fic. I know the whole post-Hogwarts falling in love thing has been done to death, but I promise this story is different. It much more angsty, and actually has a plot having to do with Voldermort. There's gonan be a tiny back drop of romance though for a well rounded story. I hope ya'll will check it out, though I should warn you...it's gonna be R/Hr shipping only because I felt that was the right way to go with the plot, and because I've never written one and I felt I should branch out. But hopefully you'll give it a chance. There is only one chapter up as of now, and I think that if you read it you'll like it =)__

__


End file.
